You rock my earth (Temple) (Medli)
by Rec-Bel-Eko
Summary: Link beat the boss, now Link and Medli get it on in the boss chamber. If you don't like the idea of Link and Medli having 'relations' then don't click on this. Rated 'M' for obvious reasons. One shot Lemon.


**AN: I do not own 'The Legend of Zelda' in any way, shape, or form. Now that thats out of the way. In responce to your reveiws of my older fanfics; I don't know if I will continue them or not. I mostly made them for the chaep thrill of Lemon-y goodness. (wich is why most people read them. no ofence.) and even if I did try to form a story line of some sort; "if I tried to continue it, I'm afaid it would just sound forced." as the great (late) C.S. Lewis once said. And now, I made this fanfic of Link X Medli because there just not anough of these two together. If you don't want Link to have sex with a bird-lady, then stop reading now. Rated 'M' for Lemon.**

Link had just beat the boss. Medli had just played her song. Link wasn't sure what to do now. Medli turned to Link. "Well Link, I have to stay here and pray for the Master Sword."  
But Link wasn't ready to go. "I... I can't... go." Link said.  
"What? But, you have to go. Who is going to fight Ganon?" asked Medli.  
"I... I guess your right." said Link, "but before I go," he took a few steps closer to Medli,  
"What..." Medli said. And Link was now just a few inches from her face.  
"...I wanted to do... this." he said as he pulled her close, and kissed her on the beak. **(Um... 'beak'? I'm not sure how to write this next bit. Oh well, here it goes.)  
**Now because she had a beak, it was imposible for them to 'lock lips' (with sucking) so Link put his whole mouth over her beak till his lips met her feathery smooth skin.  
After a few seconds, wich to Medli felt like an hour in her mind, Link pulled away to see the shock on Medli's face.  
"Link, why did you..." asked Medli, and Link was about to say 'sorry', when she said, "...why did you stop?"  
Now Link was shocked. He was not expecting that. "Did you like that?" Link said in a seductive way.  
"Yes, can we do it again? I've never been kissed in that way before. I liked it." she said.  
"As you wish." was what Link said. And he wraped his lips around her beak once more.  
As he did this, Medli opened her beak inside his mouth, and took in his tounge in her beak, there tounges laping at each other.

Finaly, they broke apart, gasping for air. Link was turned on, and so was Medli. Link continued to kiss her along the side of her face and down her neck. Medli gasped, sticking her neck out, and running her hands up Link's arms. Link loved the feel of Medli's feather-soft skin. And Medli loved the feel of Link's silky-hair skin. Medli tried to give Link a peck on the cheek (kiss), but thats exactly what it turned out to be.  
"Owch. That hurt." said Link.  
"Oh, sorry." said Medli.  
Link gave a little chuckle, "Thats OK, it didn't hurt that much." In fact Link rather liked it.  
"Link, do you want to mate with me?" she asked as she looked down at the bulge in Link's pants.  
"er... well..." Link started blushing, "We humans just say 'sex'. But... well..."  
"Its all right Link, I want to mate aswell." Medli said as she started to lift up her skirt.  
Link only stared as she played with herself though her undergarments. Then she stoped and put her beak back into Link's mouth, and they kissed again.  
"Are you sure... you really want to... 'mate'?" asked Link, not wanting to be rude.  
"Yes Link, to tell you the truth, I've been ready to mate for a few weeks now. I was suposed to be with Komali, but he was to young. He barely knows what mating is. And then you came along, and I felt these feelings I've never had before. And I know it should be you Link, even if it is just for now."  
"Oh, Medli." Link pulled her close, and started to take her dress off. Medli helped by kicking her boots off, and pulling down her underware. Then she helped Link take off his clothes, and soon they both stared at each other's naked bodies. Link could not see any boobs or nipples on the young Rito girl. But the size of her now exposed pussy made up for that. And Medli, in turn, gaped at Link's erect member. Then they both embraced again, kissing, as they lowered themselfs to the warm stone floor.  
Making sure not to peck him again, Medli simply draged her beak across Link's chest and down his belly till she reached his dick.  
She looked up at Link, and then back at his throbing member. And bird instincts taking over, she tried to swallow Link's 'worm'. She was now deep-throting Link's hard cock.  
Link was enjoying the feel of Medli's warm mouth around him, her head and mouth going up and down, up and down, now Link was holding the back of her head, pushing himself futher into her.  
"Ah! Medli... I'm gonna... cum." Link said, panting.  
"Mmrr mhat?" said Medli, mouth full of dick, and unfamilier with the human term 'cum'.  
"Gahh!" Link said as he came into her mouth, and she, instantly swallowing it.  
"Ah, ohhh, thats weird. But it feels nice." Medli said, getting used to the feel of Link's semen going into her stomach.  
"Now its your turn." said Link.  
"Huh? What... AHH!" Medli barely got out when Link got between her legs, and was now licking her swollen pussy.  
"Ah, ah, oh Link. That feels wonderful!"  
"You like? Just wait. We have not even started to 'mate'." Link said devilishly.

"AAAAAAHHHH! Link! Stop! I can't... AAAHH!" Medli said inbetween orgasmic dischareges.  
Link had been drinking her 'pigeon milk' for almost 15 minets, and now his cock was now fully hard on again.  
"*huff, huff*... OK." Link said, out of breath. He wiped the cum from his forehead and licked the rest from his lips.  
"Uh, *gasp, huff* now what?" Medli said, feeling dizzy, but transfixed at the site off Link's, once again, erect penis.  
"Are you ready to start 'mating'?" asked Link.  
"What? You mean that wasn't?" Medli asked, fearing what might come next.  
"Oh no, that was what we call 'foreplay'. Now, we truely begin." said Link.  
Medli was suprised, understanding the prefix 'fore' meaning 'before' she was now wondering, if this was just the 'before play' and it felt THIS good, how much better could it get?  
Link cralwed up Medli, moving his hands all over her as he did. He tried to feel for her breast, but all he found was her breast muscles. He even thought he found, if the Rito people had one, her Furcula bone (wishbone). But alas, she had no plesure senses on her cheast that he could exploit. So instead, he reached under her, and squeezed her buttuckus. This earned him a moan from Medli, as he kissed her again, and moved on top of her.  
"Are you ready?" he asked once more. Link could see the hot blush glowing pink under the micro-feather peach fuzz on her cheeks.  
All she did was give two short nodds of her head, and a smile on her beak-cheek bones. But that was all Link needed.  
He slowly brought his dick to her entrence, and rubed up against it. She was still tingly after Link's mouth had just been there, but never the less she was overwelmed with plesure as Link slowly, slowly pushed into her.  
She gasped as she looked down and at the sight, and feel of Link sinking into her vagina.  
Link started pumping up and down slowly, slowly, up and down, up and down.  
"Oh, oh, oh, Link, faster, oh that feels good." said Medli, ujusting to the feel of Link inside her.  
Link happily obligded. He started going faster, and deeper, and harder. He enjoyed her tight bird-pussy.

They kept at it, till after about 10 minets, and Medli cumming two more times.  
"Uh, uh, Medli... I'm gonna... do it again." Link said panting.  
"... Cum?" she asked, also panting, and using her new word/term.  
"Uh, yes." Link said.  
"Oh, oh, thats good... I want... you to... cum in me." Medli said, still panting.  
And on hearing that, it was enough to send Link over the edge.  
"GHAAH!" And with one final, big, thrust. Link sent his seed shooting, goopy-rope, after goopy-rope, up and deep into her womb.  
"AAAHHH!" The feel of Link doing this is what did it for Medli, as she squirted her juices all over both of there legs.

They both lay there, past-out from exustsion and orgasmic bliss.  
Till Link woke up to a small clicking sound coming from the pile of clothes.  
He finaly pulled out of Medli, him and her leaking juices, and cralwed across the floor to find the sound.  
Amonst his scatered items that lay spilling from his now open adventure pouch, he found the Gossip Stone vibrating and glowing.  
"HEY! WwEhRaEt HaArVeE YyOoUu BdEoEiNng?!" came two verry upset voices from the Stone at the same time.  
As fast as he could, Link grabed his hat and stuffed the Stone inside, as to keep the King of Red Lions and Tetra from seeing what he had just been doing. He quickly started stuffing his items back in the pouch and put his clothing back on. He walked back over to Medli who still lay naked and asleep on the stone floor. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead one last time. He hated that he had to leave and she had to stay and pray for the Master Sword.  
He looked back and smiled at her, just before he steped into the magic exit portal... and vanished.

Medli awoke to find Link gone. She breathed out hevily as she remembered what she and Link did. she got up and found her clothes right next to were the magic exit portal had been.  
she also found Link had accidently left some items behind. Non of it looked like anything Link realy needed; some bait, a hiyo pair (that looked tasty), some wierd purple seeds (she wondered what those tasted like), and a... (what was this?) a telescope?  
Now what would she do with that? There was nothing to look at in the Boss chamber. Then she thought back at what she and Link just did, and how much the telescope reminded her of Link.  
Then Medli had a verry naughty idea.

THE END.

**AN: Well I hope you liked it. I try not to make stories ware Link is a 'womanizer'. Thats why each story I write starts over with a new girl. I hope other people will start making more Wind Waker fanfics because of the new WW HD remake coming out for the Wii U. Anyway, Read and Review, no flames. Feel free to PM me and leave an idea for Lemon, or leave the idea in your Review, I don't do Yaoi. Thank you for reading. For fanfics were Link is a 'womanizer' I recomend 'Victory Lap' and 'OoT with a Lemon Twist'. Thanks again.**


End file.
